poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue is another YIFM/Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube as a part of Double feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force ''in the near future. Plot A new Sodor Search and Rescue Center is being built for Harold, Rocky and Captain, a new lifeboat. Jobi wood is needed in order to build it, delivered from Hiro's homeland. All the engines want to help deliver the Jobi wood. Meanwhile, Diesel feels insulted after Thomas teased him for not being a steam engine. Diesel tries to prove his point by taking the Jobi wood himself, resulting in a chase between him and Thomas, and all the Jobi wood being lost in the sea after Diesel almost fell off an unfinished bridge. Thomas is rewarded with collecting new wood after rescuing Diesel from the bridge. Being told there is no room on the boat, Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. However, along the way, the rope to the raft breaks and Thomas floats away to a nearby island, Misty Island. Thomas soon explores the island and find it to be inhabited by the "Logging Locos", consisting of Ferdinand and two small twins, Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. As the three show Thomas around the island, back on Sodor, Harold and Captain send out a search party to find Thomas. After seeing the entire island, Thomas decides he wants to go back to Sodor and uses the Misty Island Tunnel, a tunnel that connects Misty Island to Sodor. However, as they are nearly halfway through the tunnel, the tunnel caves in and they are trapped. Fortunately, Percy and Whiff are on the other side of the tunnel and manage to break through. However, the Fat Controller, Edward, James and Gordon have all sailed to Misty Island in order to find Thomas, so Thomas goes back to Misty Island to find them. Once he does, the Logging Locos are all welcomed to Sodor and there is a big celebration for the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Up above, Diesel 10 watches down on the engines along with Diesel, Linda Ryan, her Foot Empire, Robbie Rotten, the Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, Raffuzio Pulpo, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts) and Galvatron, setting up the premise for their future appearances. Trivia *Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, Charlie Jones, Bronwyn Jones, Sarah and James, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Mike Flood, Helen Flood, Mandy Flood, Moose Roberts, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Gareth Griffiths, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Spud the Scarecrow, Brewster, The Chuggineers (Zack, Fletch, and Tyne), Skipper Stu, Irving and Action Chugger are guest starring in this film. *Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, her Foot Empire, Robbie Rotten, Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, Raffuzio Pulpo, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Gargamel, Azrael and Galvatron makes their appearance in a bonus ending. * Lily Chen * Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Luigi Bellini, and Fu Fu appear later on in this film. * Skipper Stu and Irving are revealed to be Salty and Whiff's old friends since they work at docks and collecting rubbish. * This film featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from ''The Lion King. Gallery Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series